Se reconstruire - la relève
by Elythie
Summary: <html><head></head>One-Shot : "Trois petits chats, trois petits chats, trois petits chats, chats, chats..."</html>


Se reconstruire

La relève

Ronald Weasley, descend les escaliers en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Encore une journée de travail éreintante qui l'attend ! Il se dirige directement dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer du café. Encore l'esprit embrumé de sommeil, il se gratte le ventre d'un air totalement détaché qu'il ne remarque même pas le miaulement du chat roux à la fenêtre.

Un nouveau miaulement se fait entendre suivit de coups de pattes à répétition à la fenêtre. Enfin, Ron daigne lever ses yeux mis clos vers la fenêtre croyant que c'est un hibou. À la vue de l'épaisse boule de poil orange, il émet un grognement d'ours mal léché. Pendant un instant fugace, il pense à le laisser dehors, mais il se rappelle qu'Hermione n'apprécierait que moyennement.

Alors dans un soupire résigné, une tartine de confiture à la mélasse dans la bouche, il ouvre la fenêtre. L'animal le jauge de ses petits yeux jaunes puis tel un boulet de canon, le chat saute du rebord de la fenêtre, bousculant au passage le mari de sa maîtresse pour atterrir souplement sur ses pattes. Sa queue touffue se dresse derrière lui fièrement. Puis il avance à petit pas mesuré en prenant bien soin d'accentué le balancement de sa croupe, pour montrer son importance et son dénigrement envers l'affreux mâle roux qui partage la vie de sa vénérée maîtresse.

Ron referme la fenêtre quand son regard est attiré par une chose non identifiée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il se penche un peu plus, fronçant le nez et plissant les yeux. Soudain, il se redresse d'un coup : un campagnol. Il porte un regard consterné à ses tartines qu'il s'apprête à beurrer, puis affligé, l'estomac légèrement noué. Il se retourne vivement vers le chat. Celui-ci lui montre sa face au museau écrasé, pousse un miaulement puis s'en va.

Ce satané félin le nargue ! Depuis qu'Hermione et lui ont emménagé dans cette petite maison aux alentours de la ville de Petersfield à seulement 70 miles au sud-ouest de Londres, cet animal domestique ne fait que lui jouer des tours ! En effet avant qu'ils ne partent aider Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes, Hermione a confié son adorable bébé roux à ses parents. Il s'était tout de suite plu dans les grands espaces qui entourent le Terrier. Quand une fois elle a emménagé dans un petit appartement dans le Londres Moldu et après quand ils ont emménagé dans leur petit appartement du Chemin de Traverse, Hermione n'a pas repris Pattenrond car l'espace était trop petit pour lui. Et Ron ne s'en est pas plain !

Mais voilà depuis qu'ils ont acheté cette maison dans cette rue pratiquement déserte de maisons, le chat fait des siennes. Combien de fois alors qu'il a l'intention de s'allonger sur les cuisses de SA femme, le chat a-t-il pris sa place ? Combien de fois, alors qu'ils échangent un baiser avec la passion des jeunes mariés ce foutu Chat les a séparé d'une quelconque façon ? De « cassage » d'objet à la plus douloureuse : prendre sa jambe pour un arbre à chat ! Combien de fois aussi ce conspirateur de félin n'a-t-il pas essayé de le faire tomber dans les escaliers ?

Ronald Weasley en a conclue grâce à sa formation d'auror que CE chat veut la mort de leur couple et tant qu'il y est sa mort pour pouvoir profiter pleinement et exclusivement des caresses de sa maîtresse. Si jamais il réussit à attraper cet animal de malheur il lui fera bouffer sa queue touffue !

_ Bonjour Pattenrond, tu as bien dormis ? Demande la voix mielleuse de sa femme dans le salon

_ Miaou !

S'en est trop pour ses pauvres petits nerfs, la cracotte qu'il a tenu dans sa main vient d'être réduite en miette par sa poigne. D'un pas rageur, il se rend dans le salon, pour voir sa femme habillée élégamment, accroupie devant ce sac-à-puces qui ronronne de contentement sous ses cajoleries. Il se plante devant elle, torse nu comme à son habitude, doucement elle relève ses yeux chocolat vers lui.

_ Qui a-t-il ? Demande-t-elle en se relevant

Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. La sorcière est un peu surprise du soudain baiser mais se reprend très vite et y répond avec passion. Le baiser cesse les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffles et légèrement pantelant.

Il pose alors ses yeux sur la boule de poils orange et lui adresse un regard plein de défi. Hermione comprenant l'échange, pouffe légèrement avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

_ Tu es jaloux de Pattenrond ! Affirme-t-elle en gloussant de rire.

_ Mais non Mione ! Réplique-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

_ Oh si ! Rabâche-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Toi aussi tu veux que je te gratte derrière les oreilles ?

Bien qu'elle ne dise pas cela méchamment, Ronald Weasley est blessé dans son amour propre et d'un pas boudeur il retourne dans la cuisine continuer de préparer le petit déjeuné.

Assis en face l'un de l'autre, Hermione ne se départage pas de son petit sourire alors que son mari continue de bouder comme un enfant. Des fois, Hermione se dit qu'il n'a pas vraiment grandis. Enfin, elle s'y attendait en l'épousant. Elle est à la fois amusée et touchée que son mari livre une guerre à son chat roux pour avoir ses faveurs ! Mais elle en a assez de le voir bouder et heureusement pour elle, la sorcière sait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec son mari.

D'une démarche chaloupée, elle s'avance vers son mari un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Elle décale un peu la chaise de son époux pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux afin de lui donner un baiser remplie de tendresse.

_ Toujours fâché ? Interroge-t-elle

_ Mouai... ronchonne-t-il en essayant de garder son air boudeur.

_ Et là ? Réinterroge-t-elle après l'avoir embrassé plus longuement.

_ Tu peux refaire j'ai du mal à me décider. Dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit et se penche pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Puis se blottit contre lui, heureuse d'avoir un moment de tendresse avec son époux.

_ Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que tu ronronnes, chéri. Ajoute-t-elle légèrement moqueuse.

Elle voit que les épaules de son mari tressauter et elle se laisse gagner par le rire communicatif de son mari. Finalement peut-être a-t-il mûri en acceptant l'autocritique.

Hermione sort de table pour finir de se préparer, pendant que son petit mari adoré fait la vaisselle. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle !

Lorsqu'à nouveau elle descend fin prête, ils échangent un long baiser puis il la laisse partir au travail. Alors qu'il remonte pour se préparer, il ne remarque pas le regard scrutateur et pourtant peu discret de sa femme braqué sur son postérieur.

Il somnole un peu sous la chaleur du jet de la pomme de douche. Un coup d'œil à sa barbe dans le reflet du miroir, il regarde d'un œil mauvais son rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo avant de se décider à lui tirer la langue. Satisfait, il sort de la salle d'eau pour aller s'habiller.

Cependant alors qu'il ferme la porte d'entrée, ce n'est pas un miaulement, mais trois qui attirent son attention. Et c'est là qu'il voit horrifié : Pattenrond accompagné de deux petits chatons aussi roux que lui. Le chat se retourne vers lui et pousse un miaulement. Le message que semble enregistrer Ron est « Attention c'est nous qui aurons le dernier mot ». L'auror soupire dépité, même si ce satané chat vient pour une quelconque raison à disparaître, la relève est assurée.

Ne lui reste plus qu'à avoir ses propres chatons alors pour contrer l'affreux félin...


End file.
